


Two Right Feet

by officaldaelight



Series: Random Undertale One-Shots for da SOUL [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'cuz he's cute like that?, And the world needs some Dancetale!Sans/Not Dance reader fics, Dancetale AU, F/M, Wrote this 'cuz I feel bad about my dancing :P, but was a little shy?, i've sunk low lol, kinda shy reader, reader can't dance for darn, reader is female, reader never danced before, such suave Sans doh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officaldaelight/pseuds/officaldaelight
Summary: You don't dance. You've never danced except for one embarrassing moment at prom. So when your new boyfriend offers his hand and asks you to do so with him, you knew you were screwed.Or, at least, that's what you thought. There's nothing a little love and another pair of feet can't fix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I'm a helpless girl who cant dance worth shiz and giggles. And I'm bored. LOL.
> 
> (Luciel, what have you done to me TTuTT)

It was a lovely afternoon. The winter air was so close, you could smell it. Children (and Papyrus... possibly Undyne as well) were messing up piles of leaves. Hot choco sending a warm sensation to your hand as its steam gently touches your face. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. Especially to this cutie in front of you, showing off his moves. Monsters in love can't help it. Their SOULs just... want to dance. Hence Sans dancing in front of you. You kept smiling at him whenever he glanced your way, giggling at every wink. He was good. Really good. He had such talent; you couldn't understand why he'd shy away from it. That or be lazy about it.

You didn't notice that his part ended until you saw a hand in front of you.

It was Sans'...

Was he...

 "Dance with me," he smiled.

Oh, no.

Oh. Heck. **NO.**

This was what you were afraid of once entering a relationship with this bag of bones. While you loved him with all your heart, you just... can't. You can't do it. You knew that, at one point or another, he'd ask you to dance with him. And that fear, that anxiety... Oh, golly. It became real.

You were NEVER one for dancing.

When monsters emerged from the Surface, you grew to appreciate the art more. The handle it with such mastery and finesse that you just knew you'd look stupid if you attempted to go along with the flow.

The dancing thing benefited the society a lot more than you thought. Dancers from all around the world sought advice and tips from these graceful, talented creatures and the collaborations just made peace seem easy, regardless of a few... advocates here and there.

It wasn't much of a benefit for you, though. You were a watcher, a girl in the audience cheering for them. A fan. Nothing more. That was your mentality when you found out that you fancied a certain skeleton. He doesn't really dance. You never saw him do it. He's the laziest of all of them so you weren't expecting much from him. You thought he was different from the rest. And you kinda liked it. Until... you caught him in the act.

Monsters dance for either one of two things: a form of battle or an expression of their SOULs. Sans wasn't really the type of guy who opens up to random people willy-nilly. He doesn't dance in public. You never saw him dance at all before this happened. Seeing him busting out a move behind Asgore and Toriel's building was... quite a sight to see. His movements were so fluid, so smooth, his body spot on to the beat. You knew his specialty was hip-hop. Or, at least, his brother told you so. But, man. You never saw this much passion in a monster.

You kept it to yourself and wondered... whatever could make Sans SOUL so... alive that he actually _danced_?

He began disappearing more often after that, missing movie nights, ditching dinners, ignoring small gatherings. You were sure you weren't seen when you saw him dance alone. What went wrong?

You followed him one day, very careful that you wouldn't be seen. He stopped by a cliff. The spot was covered with bushes and trees. No one who'd bother could hear nor see him. He was still for a moment. Then, he danced.

Now you were even more confused. The mystery wracking your mind so much so that you couldn't sleep that night. What made him dance? What was he trying to say? To express?

You had to admit. He was wonderful. You'd find yourself swooning over him and how amazing he was.

That morning, still unable to sleep, you sat on your rooftop, waiting for the sun to rise. Dawn always fascinated you. The colors changing minute by minute, unfolding glories never seen before, the sky painting itself with a masterpiece. This was why you felt out of place. You preferred to stay still. To watch. To appreciate. That was all you were good for, right?

Before you knew it, you spotted a hooded figure walking up to your door. They knocked. A rush of fear overpowered you before you realized who it was by the color of their hoodie.

 "Sans?"

He looked up. "(Y/N)! What are you doing there?"

 "What are you doing **here**?!"

 "Uh... about that... I wanted to talk to ya about somethin' that's been ailin' me. Mind if I pop a seat next to ya?"

 "No. By all means,"

With a little bit of magic and tricks, the skeleton appeared right next to you by the next second, making himself comfortable beside you. He didn't make his face clear, obviously hiding it for reasons you can't point out. You knew he loved wearing his hood up but he was really doing an annoying job of concealing his handsome looks.

Wait, what?

Shaking your head, you paid him attention and patiently waited for him to spill his metaphorical guts (as he, physically, doesn't have any). He seemed to be taking a while to wrap his head around things as he sighed, avoiding your gaze.

Finally, the moment of truth.

 "You're probably wondering why I'm sneaking away from stuff to dance, huh?"

The words took you aback, almost making you slip. And you would've if it were not for Sans being your knight to the rescue.

 "Heh. How did I know you knew? I saw you walking away yesterday. Kinda gave everything away," he grinned.

 "I swear, I'm not stalking you or anything!" you retorted.

 "Ha. Right. Can't get your eyes off me, sweetheart?"

 "It's not like that, okay?! I'm just curious!"

 "Well, it's about time I killed the cat, huh?"

Silence...

 "I... I have... feelings. For someone. And by that, I-I guess you could say... I'm in... i-in love? Gosh, this is so embarrassing. Uh... I just... didn't know what to do. Every time I see her, my SOUL it just-" He sighed. "I just can't help myself. I have to dance. But I don't want her to see me like this. I can't let our friendship blast off and sashay away! She means a lot to me and I... and. I... I don't know what to do..."

 "Why don't you just... I dunno, tell her?" you replied, masking the slightest disappointment in your voice.

 "That's the problem. I'm scared. Grillby and Papyrus are right... I just leave stuff alone. Stuff that gives me passion. I sleep them off, joke around because I'm scared I'd mess up and waste myself to nothing... I'm a coward,"

 "I can't help you, Sans. There's only one way to fix that! You need to tell her!"

 "What if she doesn't love me back?" his voice cracked, his spirit broken.

 "I'm sure she will. You're an awesome guy! And if she doesn't, screw her! She doesn't know what she's missing out on. It's not the end of the world. I believe in you. And I'm here if ya need to spill your beans, okay? I'm right here..."

 "Heh," he chuckled as you rubbed circles on his back. "Sorry. I'm being cheesy and I know you don't see me like this often-"

 "Sans, it's fine. That's what a pal is for, right? You're a trooper,"

 "Ya really think I can do it?"

 "Sure. Just go and tell her. You'll be fine,"

 "Aww, jeez. Alright..."

He was gonna stand up. Yeah. This was it. He's be gone and... you're stuck here. Dear Asgore, he better be quick because you just couldn't fight your tears anymore. Closing your eyes, you braced yourself to hear his exit and just... be gone.

Something brushed up against your cheek. Wait... What?

You opened your eyes, finding Sans in front of you, his face as clear as day. Holy mother of Flowey, were those hearts in his eye sockets? And was he looking at you? What does that mean?! Oh, golly. Oh, golly. Oh, golly. Oh, golly...

 "(Y/N)..."

 "Wh-..."

 "I... I'm sorry for hiding it from you... a-and... more importantly, I'm sorry for getting this deep. I didn't mean to. It's just..." he pursed his lips, rubbing his thumb on your cheek. "You're wonderful and awesome as heck and funny. Dangit, you're... perfect! I can't put into words just... how amazing you are and I... I just... I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you... Now... heh. Now I can't stop thinking about you..."

 "S-Sans, I-"

 "I love you. And if... and if you don't feel the same, that's fine. Gosh, I'm rambling and I sound stupid. But I just wanted to let you kno-"

A gap closed, a thought silenced, and a plea answered. All when your lips touched his. Relief coursing in his body, he leaned in and kissed you back as the sun's rays touched the land gently.

There was no way he was letting you go now.

Especially with this issue.

You knew you should've brought your non-dancing dilemma up a few days after that happened ans you became officially together. Knowing Sans, he was never going to let you slip past this.

 "S-Sans, I don't dance..." you said, anyway.

 "That's alright. Just go on with it," your boyfriend shrugged with a smirk.

 "Easy for you to say! You've been dancing your whole life! The only time I danced was when I got in trouble at senior prom!

 "Babe, c'mon. Nothin' to it,"

 "Honey, I-"

 "It's just us. If you really don't want to, at least let me dance with you once, please?"

 "I can't. I-"

 "Trust me..."

Pause.

Dangit. Why does this skeleton have to be so convincing? He was lucky he's cute or you would've left his sorry butt right there.

Reaching out with trembling arms, you accepted his hand nervously. He pulled you up, giving you time to set your to-go cup down. Once you were free, he held your free hand with his other, looking you in the eye with a mischievous smirk. You scoffed, silently telling him to get on with it.

Then, abruptly, he started to move, extending his arms away from you while still holding you and pulling back towards you afterwards. You  reluctantly followed his lea, unsure of what to do or how stupid you looked at the moment. After a few moves, he chuckled at your demise while still dancing.

 "Don't focus on how you look, sweetheart. I promise. You look wonderful. Focus on me. Show me what you're feeling about me," he advised.

Still a bit hesitant, you carried on, following his words this time. You tried so hard not to think how crazy you must look, flailing your arms and following the beat. Surprisingly, Sans made it so much easier, not letting himself leave your side and dancing on your own. He was so careful at making you feel like you belonged, that you weren't on your own. And his efforts worked. You made this matter about him and not you.

Maybe that's what you've been missing out all along.

You followed his lead, taking hints of the next move from him while going along with the music. You began to realize that you didn't want Sans to be alone on this, either. You had to make sure both of you were in terms with this. That he wasn't left out.

You found out that you were enjoying yourself.

Both of your SOULs began resonating with each other, your bond growing stronger and stronger with every move and every step. You began to understand each others' patterns and waves and helped the other make the next step better than the last.

The song ended so suddenly, leaving you perched on Sans' shoulder with both of you having an arm stretched out for the final pose. Sans looked at you, simply ecstatic.

 "Babe. You. Were. **AWESOME**!"

 "I was?"

 "Yeah!! You're such a natural! I bet you were even better than me!"

 "What?! Don't say that. You were way more amazing!" you said as Sans set you down to the ground.

 "Well, whatever. We should do that again because, ho-ho-hoh boy! You were killing it! I knew you had it in ya but, DANG! You were perfect!"

Blushing, you shifted on your spot, eyes on your feet. "Haha... Thanks..."

 "You said you loved me but, baby, I never knew that you felt that way about me. You just blew me away back there. I don't think my part was enough to express that..." Sans confessed, playing with your hair.

 "I know one way you could..." you smirked.

 "How?"

 "C'mere,"

Pulling his hoodie towards you body, you planted a sweet kiss on his lips. One that he returned wholeheartedly. Breathless both of you may be, you just had too much love to give each other. Your SOULs just felt more alive and awake, beating faster and glowing brighter at the presence of the other. You parted your kiss but both of you still held on to your embrace, reluctant to let go.

 "I love you with all my heart, (Y/N)..." Sans sighed.

 "And I love you with all of mine..." you smiled.

He pulled away from you slightly to lovingly kiss your forehead, a warm shiver crawling down your spine as he did so. He smiled at you before picking up your cup and handing it to you. With one more peck on the head, he wrapped his arm around your shoulder and lead you to walk with him to whatever adventure he has in store for both of you.

 "You should show me some of your moves sometime,"

 "I can't dance on my own, babe! I need you,"

 "Aww...! You're so cute. You got my heart **skipping** ,"

 "Saaans..."

 "My **sole** just want to dance with ya again,"

 "Baby..."

 "We are my **jam**. We're just too **sweet** together,"

 "Sans!"

 "Hahaha! Okay, okay. I'll stop. But not dancin' with ya. I'm never gonna leave you out on that,"

 "Don't you dare. I need an extra pair of feet to keep me going,"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm low on dance puns. AAAAAYYYYY *claws hands on a poster of Sans and Saeyoung* I have failed yoooouuuuu!!!
> 
> Hope ya like it and please leave a comment if you do. Thanks for reading! ^w^


End file.
